moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
House of Weisserose
Summary: House Weisserose (vice-ah-rose) is both a Moon Guard Guild and a Noble Family. Its current leader and patriarch is Lord Reynalden Weisserose, who hails from a small estate nestled in the Alterac Mountains. Being the sole inheritor and only remaining family member, Lord Reynalden recruits and welcomes many--be they Non-Alteraci, Noble or Commoner--to live upon the Weisserose Estate and work to rebuild Alterac. History: Lord Edel Weiss is known as the primary ancestor and first of the Weisserose Nobles. Being one of the many founders of the Kingdom of Alterac--having taken part in one of the human migrations out of the Arathi Highlands and the subsequent settling of City-States (which became the Seven Human Kingdoms we know today)--Lord Edel was attributed with noble lineage and a tract of land. He had two children, who came to be known as Lord Edrick Weiss and Lady Adel Weiss. Lord Edrick Weiss had been given two sons, by name of Edward and Alrick; meanwhile, Lady Adel Weiss had given birth to two daughters, by name of Lady Adelaide Weiss and Lady Belle Weiss. When Edward had died before conceiving children and Belle had become a Priestess, only Alrick and Adelaide Weiss produced children. Lord Alrick Weiss had been given a son, by name of Lord Rodrick Weiss; meanwhile, Lady Adelaide Weiss had given birth to a son and a daughter, by name of Lord Adam Weiss and Lady Madeline Weiss. When Rodrick was slain in battle, the duties of the House fell heavily on Adam--leaving Madeline in charge of securing the Family's legitimacy and renown, however unorthodox a duty for a woman at the time. By staying single and allowing her natural charm to negotiate with neighboring Houses--so as to achieve legitimacy through a Man and attain greater renown by having others vouch for House Weisserose--Lady Madeline had expanded the Family's lands and even negotiated a union of two Houses: Weiss and Rose. As House Rose had only one daughter, known only as "the Heiress of Rose", Lady Madeline had made the alliance in the best way possible: marriage. Thus, the Heiress of Rose had been betrothed to Lord Adam Weiss and their son was to become the heir of both House Weiss and House Rose. To symbolize the union, the Families had agreed to call themselves "House Weisserose" and the child bore the name of Raymond Weisserose. When Lord Anduin Lothar had fled with other Stormwind Humans to Southshore and spoke to King Terenas Menethil II about the Orcs, Lord Raymond Weisserose had gone to attend Terenas' meeting of all Human Kings--supposedly, in the hall with other Noblemen and just outside of the Alterac Royal Family's Booth. When Anduin Lothar spoke of the Horde and how no Kingdom alone could stand against the ravenous Orcs, the Alterac Nobles and King Aiden Perenolde discussed their options. While many Alterac Nobles believed they could face the Orcs alone, others believed that not siding with the proposed alliance would make them prone to being invaded by the other Kingdoms. However reluctantly or even doubtfully he did this, King Aiden Perenolde had sworn to pledge the Kingdom of Alterac to the Alliance of Lordaeron. During the last days of the Second War's first half, Alterac's Nobles once again discussed their options with their King; after the Bronzebeard Dwarves' inability to fight the Horde made them choose to hide within Ironforge, the Orcs under Warchief Orgrim Doomhammer had stolen metal and had constructed boats--destined to land in Southshore. Sensing Alterac was in peril and sure to be invaded by the Orcs, many of the Nobles begged Perenolde to stop the impending invasion. When Perenolde had chosen to try and "buy-off" the Horde, most considered it the best option. Lord Raymond, however, did not. Fearing his political career and how the others would speak of him, Lord Raymond sat quietly and offered no resistance when Perenolde made his decision. Quickly departing back home, he urged his Wife to consider sending their infant son--Reynalden--somewhere else and for his own protection. Reynalden's Mother, Lady Sylvia Weiss, had believed Dalaran to be more defensible and better-equipped than Alterac and sent for her friend--the Wife of an Archmagus--to take Reynalden with her and protect him. While Hagar Arkenstone and her husband, Archmagus Hrogoth took care of the infant Reynalden and raised him, the Family began to fall apart: Elsie Weisserose, the female sibling of Reynalden, had been forced to witness the Orcish Horde rampaging through their home and was utterly disgusted when other Nobles began to join the Syndicate and has never been seen since. Sylvia Weisserose had perished when the Black Dragons of the Horde burned down Alterac City--as per a deal with Perenolde in exchange for the Book of Medivh. At some point, Lord Raymond was killed by Syndicate and the estate was used as a hideout for their operations in neighboring Strahnbrad. To this day and on a personal level, the adult Lord Reynalden Weisserose despises the Syndicate and those who supported Perenolde--offering them little mercy or tolerance, despite his otherwise calm and compassionate demeanor. The House regards any and all Syndicate as enemies to be killed upon sight--the same goes for the Crushmaul Ogres in the ruins. Fiefdoms: The entirety of the Weisserose Estate and its territories encompass a portion of the valley between the Alterac Mountains and the border-mountains of the Western Plaguelands, stretching into the border-mountains and guarding a pass--one that the Orcish Horde had used to quickly traverse over the mountains and reach Quel'Thalas. In general, the Estate is within view of Dandred's Fold--which was both the residence of Prince Aliden Perenolde and a Syndicate headquarters. At the westernmost edge of the estate and the Alterac Coalition-controlled Dandred's Fold is the Misty Shore--which houses two boating docks and a Fisherman's House on Lordamere Lake. At the easternmost edge of the estate is the shallow-steep valley known as the Uplands--which serves as a passage between the Misty Shore and the road to Strahnbrad and Andorhal, avoiding the treacherous Five Fingers of Hillsbrad and Tarren Mill. In summary, the Estate and Vassal-fiefs of House Weisserose are best utilized in growing Grain and Tobacco, harvesting local Herbs (Stranglekelp, Khadgar's Whisker, Mageroyal, Bruiseweed and Briarthorn), excavating Stone, Coal and Marble, mining Silver, Copper and Tin, as well as being a popular trade-route that avoids both landscape hazards and the taxation of neighboring Townships. When Knights and Lords prove themselves to Lord Reynalden, the House's fiefs will be divided. But as of now, all of the territories belong solely to Lord Reynalden. Aspirations: In all truth, Lord Reynalden only desires a restored and populous Alterac. He cares little of who is made King, if there is to be one. The House's main goal is to maintain and grow its holdings to the point of Township or even become a City. Through the Alterac Coalition, Lord Reynalden is dedicated to becoming the Governor of such a City to serve his followers and Alterac as a whole. But the fate of Alterac as a nation has yet to be decided... Category:Houses and Clans Category:House Weisserose